


library lesbians

by leon_kinda_sus



Series: Waddle’s Oneshots [7]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Multi, aaaa playride, brooke is Gay TM, christine is babey, jenna’s hilarious lmao, rich needs to calm the hecc down, whoop dee do another sprint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kinda_sus/pseuds/leon_kinda_sus
Summary: lmao i am getting increasingly worse at titlesI’m in love with my college au ngl
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere/Jake Dillinger(background)
Series: Waddle’s Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668037
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	library lesbians

Brooke was used to the loud, early, sounds of her roommate and his boyfriends, but today she just could not fucking take it. She tossed a hardcover book at the wall, screaming “Rich isn’t THAT hot, shut the FUCK up!” 

She then noticed the book she’d tossed was Go Set a Watchman and winced. That was the library’s copy that she’d yeeted into her wall. Begrudgingly she fished forty bucks out of her plastic pumpkin of savings, grabbed the book, pulled on her cardigan, and headed out of her apartment, but not before yelling “Jake, Jeremy, you two can do better!” at Rich’s door. 

It was sunny and warm, a perfect June day. Brooke ended up ditching her cardigan about halfway to the library and shoving it into her backpack, but she wasn’t exactly paying attention to where she was going and bumped into a dark-haired girl and had a mental heart attack until she did a double-take.

“Jesus, Jen.” Brooke muttered jokingly. She tried to stutter out an apology, but she held up a hand. “I’m kidding.” The pair continued towards the library, Jenna ranting about Hamilton or something while Brooke just listened fondly to her best friend. Once the pair reached the library, Jenna lit up at a sound. 

“Someone’s singing Hamilton!” Jenna exclaimed, dragging the blonde into the large building. When they arrived, Brooke had an actual heart attack this time.

The girl was short, and had slightly wavy black hair and a cute denim jacket sporting a lesbian pride patch. She rolled around on the wheeled ladder thing as she belted out the lyrics to some song about a cute dude, and Brooke was reminded of Belle from Beauty and the Beast. 

“Brookie, you’re gawking.” Jenna whispered, nudging her. But the cute ladder girl didn’t seem to notice as she bounced over to them. 

“Hi, I’m Christine Melody Canigula, but that’s just Christine to you.” the girl introduced. Brooke was starstruck. 

“Hey, I’m Brooke Amara Lohst, just Brooke. I’m here to pay damage fees because I threw my book at a wall because my roommate and his boyfriends were being loud as hell-” she cut herself off.

“Brooke, take a lap.” Jenna sighed. She quickly handed Christine the cash and dashed off. Jenna laughed. “Sorry, she seems to be really into you.”

Christine blushed. “She’s quite cute, honestly.”

Jenna had an idea. “Look, my friend gave you way to much money in her gay panic, so here’s the deal: you can keep the money if you ask Brooke on a date. Capiche?”

Christine nodded furiously. “Where’s she live?”   
Jenna handed her the slip of paper and promptly left. “Good luck with her: she’s a real sweetheart.”

Maybe working summers instead of doing theatre camp wouldn’t be too awful after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really have anything other than check out my other oneshots :3


End file.
